Text is frequently received electronically in a non-textually editable format. For instance, image data may be generated by scanning a hardcopy (e.g., a paper copy) of the text using a scanning device. The image data representing the text is not textually editable because the data represents an image of the text as opposed to representing electronic text. An image data cannot be edited using a text editing computer program nor can an image of the text be searched, for example, by a word processing computer program. To convert image data to textually editable electronic text, optical character recognition (OCR) may be performed on the image. Performing OCR on image data generates electronic non-image text. The non-image text represents the image data in a textually editable form, which allows the data to be operated on in a number of ways. For example, non-image text can be edited or searched.